Some People Are Just That Dumb!
by erinjoy29
Summary: Some people can be so dumb when it comes to love! This couple is the perfect example! OneShotDMHP


Disclaimer: I don't own any of it… I can only dream…

My name is Ronald Weasley. And personally, I never understood why Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were enemies in the first place. Some say they must've been friends since their first year at Hogwarts, if only things were different on that night of the Sorting Ceremony, that might have been the case.

Things were a lot different back then. Gryffindor and Slytherin never got along; it was a well known fact. Actually, things haven't changed much in that regard. But there were a few who overcame that hurdle, not many, but there were a few.

Then again, if you weren't going to put a bit of effort in then what was the point, right? Well, I'll tell you something, these two definitely put in more effort than any of the others combined.

They were always arguing and fighting about the silliest things. I still remember what I thought was the most ridiculous argument they had, I was looking through Harry's penseive for him, he was looking for some memories to give to Draco for his birthday and he wanted something that would cheer him up…

_Professor Snape had left Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter in his classroom alone to catch up on a potion they had missed earlier in the term due to Quidditch injuries._

_Draco and Harry had been paired together to complete the potion because of it's difficulty and they had only just finished the potion for Professor Snape. It was absolutely perfect which is something that never happened to Harry; so naturally, he wanted to be the one to hand it in. He already had the potion in his hand and was heading up to Professor Snape's desk, when someone pulled him back behind his desk._

_But Draco wouldn't have any of that; he insisted that he would take it up to the front desk. "Potter! You know you're clumsy, why on earth would I let you carry my only potion sample all the way out to the front of the classroom when you could easily trip over or throw it away or something?"_

_To which Harry replied "Malfoy you are such an idiot, what kind of moron thinks I would PURPOSELY throw away my first ever PERFECT potion… especially since I'm trying to get good marks so I can be an auror!"_

"_Look, I'm not going to let you take this potion up there so why don't you just let me get this over and done with" Malfoy said while taking a hold of the other side of the potion bottle._

"_NO!" Harry said while pulling on the potion._

"_YES!" said Draco, pulling back with force._

"_NO!"_

"_YES!"_

"_NO!"_

"YES!"

_30 minutes later…_

"_NO!" Harry repeated, yet again._

"_NO!" said Draco._

_  
"YES!" Harry said with a very confused look on his face._

"_HA!" said Draco, "I knew you would fall for it!"_

_Then Harry got an idea, "Ok Malfoy, I guess you win"_

_Draco started to walk up to the front desk with his head stuck up in the air as usual. But before he could even move to put his plan into action, Draco started falling…_

_Harry was torn between laughing and teasing the hell out of Malfoy, or actually screaming! His potion was ruined!_

_He gaped for about 30 seconds before he realised there was nothing he could do, Malfoy stood up with a lovely blush covering his face. And before he could even think of an excuse to put the blame on something else, Harry had whacked him over the head with a wooden spoon before he ended up half bent over and started laughing his head off. Nothing understandable could be heard from Harry Potter, but a few words could be deciphered, "Malfoy… potion… fall… gonna fail… totally worth it… spoon!" of course, they wouldn't make sense to anyone but himself._

_Draco couldn't believe that someone was laughing at him, he grabbed his books and left the classroom still blushing profusely, as he was entering the Slytherin common room he could still hear the echoing laughter of one Harry Potter._

They always claimed to hate each other, but I think everyone knew they had to be lying. I don't know why anyone didn't figure it out back in school, there was so much sexual tension in their fights and well, everyone knew they were staring at each other… except for them apparently. How odd.

I actually tried to confront Harry about it once…

_The Gryffindor common room was empty but for a few fifth years and two third years all doing homework that had obviously been forgotten._

_I was sitting with Harry while he himself was catching up on some Transfiguration homework, I'll always remember it was about temporary transfiguration…_

"_Hey Harry," I asked, he glanced up before I continued "can I ask you something personal?"_

_He got an odd look on his face before he replied "Sure, you know you can talk to me about anything Ron"_

"_Alright then," I took a second to think of the perfect way to approach the issue I wanted to discuss._

"_Harry, do you want to fuck Malfoy?"_

_Okay… maybe I should've thought a bit more._

_He replied, "What on earth would give you that idea?"_

"_Well, you're always staring at him and you HAVE been following him around an awful lot lately…"_

"_You know what, I've changed my mind, I need to use the bathroom" Harry replied before hurrying up to the boys lavatory that connected to our dormitory._

_I followed him up and stood outside the door for a few seconds before commenting, "It's alright if you do like Malfoy, you know. I'm sure he's very nice," I couldn't help but let out a giggle… a very manly giggle of course!_

_He opened the door very quickly before saying, "Would you please be a little quieter, it's bad enough you've gone mental, but can you not share you're crazy mental people thoughts with the rest of Gryffindor"_

"_Now Harry, don't go into denial, you can talk to me about things like this, we all already know you're gay, so come on, share your feeling about Malfoy with me!" I said in an over excited voice._

"_I DON'T LIKE MALFOY!" he screamed. I was shocked that none of the other boys in our dormitory woke up, though Neville did roll over before continuing to snore loudly._

"_Harry… what has Hermione been saying about you hiding your feelings from us, you know you just get cranky" I said in a very calm voice._

"_Oh I'll show you cranky!" he said before picking up his wand and turning me into a weasel for an hour._

_I learnt two things from this experience, 1. Harry is actually quite gifted in transfiguration, and 2. He is so in love with Draco Malfoy…_

About a week after that adventure, which involved me being turned into many small creatures, many _silencio_s, and many overall cranky Harry moods, I gave up on harassing Harry about Malfoy… for a little while at least.

It took about another 6 months after the weasel incident for Harry to realise he might actually have feelings for Draco. He was quite shocked when he came into the common room one day on auto pilot…

"_Ron! You were right all along, how did you know?" Harry said after he had sat down and calmed himself down._

"_Know about what, Harry?" I replied, genuinely confused._

_You see, it had been 6 months since the whole thing was mentioned so you can't really blame me for not immediately knowing what he was talking about._

"_Draco just kissed me!" he said, "Right in the middle of the entrance hall while we were fighting, he just kissed me! Then he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him!"_

_I looked at him for a few seconds before I burst out laughing. After a minute I managed to control myself enough to ask him "So, what did you say to Hogsmeade?"_

_He was silent for a moment before he answered, "I don't know, I sort of bolted here to tell you about it…"_

_I burst out laughing again before telling him, "You are such an idiot, you obviously like him, so why are you up here telling me all about it, he probably thought you didn't like him or something when you ran off."_

_He looked confused for a moment before realisation dawned on his face._

_He jumped up and said, "Bloody hell, I gotta go tell him yes!" He left the common room at a run, dodging several first years who thought the Golden Boy had finally lost his marbles, due to the fact they could hear him repeatedly muttering the phrase, "Gotta say yes… gotta say yes!"_

_I sat back on the couch and relaxed before mumbling to myself, "Stupid morons, both of them…"_

But, I suppose all that hate they claimed to have was obviously forgotten after their date in Hogsmeade. After all, they are about to get married…


End file.
